Fox Inn
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU Post 4th Great Shinobi War. Naruto reitres from the shinobi life to run an inn/ spa for the 'LoL' Girls. But, old enemies are around the corner. Naruto/Ahri for now.
1. Chapter 1

It was ten years afters final battle and Naruto was running a hot springs inn. After the war, he had went to Tsunade's office and told her that he was retiring as a shinobi because the village would never have him as Hokage. Not when they wanted their precious Uchiha.

So, he turned in his head band went to his home, packed up his things and left, he had went over the Western wall and made a name for himself. He was a great hero of the war there and had placed a person he had trusted on the throne. Albeit the person was female and wanted to have his children and named him her consort but still, so now he was running his inn. About a year after the 'Great Western War', he had found a way to pull 'Kurama' out of his body with out killing himself . Once he did, he found out that the powerful nine tailed fox demon was a beautiful vixen.

She had long black hair with her ears on the top of her head, golden eyes, whiskers on her cheeks and nine long fluffy white tails. She was in a red and white small kimono. She looked at her warden and charge and smiled. She grabbed him in a tight hug, "thank you Naruto." She said, Naruto was stunned by her beauty.

"Ku-rama?" He said, she nodded still hugging him tightly. "You were female all this time?"

"What? Don't think females are….?" She started.

"No!" He quickly said, "I mean I know the female is the deadliest of the species but, I just didn't know you were female. A gorgeous one at that." She brought her arms around his neck. WIth that she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, by the way," she said. "My real name's Ahri."

* * *

That brings us to now, Naruto was bored out of his mind, watching some movie on the large screen TV, about a snow queen falling in love with a winter guardian. Something called; 'Frozen Guardians' or something. Just then there was someone at the front desk.

* * *

Meanwhile a couple of young women had came up to the inn. One was dressed in a purple mini-dress, boots, top hat and was carrying her bags, She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her companion had short pink hair and was in a pair of jeans, boots, T-shirt and a leather jacket. She also had blue eyes, "see I told ya 'cupcake'." Said the pink haired woman, "this is a great place."

That was when they saw a young man walked up to the front desk. "Hello," he said. He was in a T-shirt, jeans and sandals, he had blond hair in a short ponytail, blue eyes and cute whiskers. "Welcome to the 'Fox Hot Springs', a room for two?"

"Yes," said the pink haired woman. "We're going to be staying for a while. Like about six months."

"Okay," he said as he started to pull out a contract. "I'd suggest you read it and if there's anything you don't understand, let me know." So they do and asked their questions. He answered them to the best of his abilities and they got one of the better rooms. That was when, Ahri came out. She was dressed in a white sports bra, suspenders, black leather mini skirt and boots. They looked over to her.

"AHRI?" They said, Vi went over to hug her.

"Hello Vi, Caitlyn." She said, Naruto looked over and smiled that his close friend had friends of her own.

"How are you here?" Said Caitlyn, "it was feared you were dead." Ahri took their arms and led the to the dining room area.

"I'll explain everything," she looked at Naruto. "You got…?" Just then, a bunch of clones took the girls bags as he handed Vi the room key.

"Enjoy your stay ladies." He smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, everything was going to hell. With Naruto gone, the village thought they would have no more worries about the demon brat but, almost all of their allies had left them after hearing what that had planned for Naruto. They were going to seal up his powers, have him married to hand picked girls so that they could have the Kyuubi loyal in the village and then kill him after his usefulness was done.

While the Sixth Hokage; Sasuke Uchiha was agreeing to everything, all of the allies Naruto brought in for Konoha ended all trade agreements. Hell, Jariya almost had a heart attack when then princess, now queen of Snow/Spring Country Koyukie told him that she'd never do a movie for one of his books.

The Fire Diyamo had found out what Konoha had done to Naruto, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi wars, he was very upset. So he cut the village's funding in half and told the council that since they like to make the Hokage a figure head, that's what he was going to be. But, his son was going to have the true power in Konoha. The first thing he did, was call for the execution of the entire civilian council. Right in the middle of the village where everyone could see what happens when you betray Fire country. The executioners were brothers, one believed in justice, the other? In himself both were dressed in battle armor from the West and had bladed weapons that could kill, slice or dismember anything in its path.

After the last civilian council member was killed, they took their heads and placed them on a pike.

* * *

Later, Tsunade and Jiraiya had wanted to talk to the Fire Diyamo to try and make a deal. "If we can bring him back , could we have our funding back?" Asked Tsunade, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, because after he had return, you are going to go back to your old ways." He said.

"What is it that you want?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Sasuke Uchiha's head up there with the civilian councilmembers. For crimes against my family."

"What did he do?" Asked Tsunade, the Fire Diyamo was now pissed.

"What Did He Do? WHAT DID HE DO? HOWS ABOUT, GEE I DON'T KNOW, **RAPE MY DAUGHTER! THAT'S WHAT HE DID!**" He yelled in their faces, two of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha were cowed. "He Raped My Daughter And Made It Seem Like She Should Be Honored For Him To Touch Her! THAT'S What He Did , so until he pays for that crime, you'll get nothing. You're lucky I don't have my men kill every person here!" He got up to leave, "don't speak to me unless its to send either Darius or Daven to get that bastard's head!" With that he left the two, know that they were now fucked.

* * *

TBC

A/N: _1138 words, it's a little better. This had came from an idea where Naruto retires from the shinobi game and runs a spa/ inn for the League of Legends girls. The scenes in Konoha were inspired by all the 'Naruto gets banished for Sasuke' stories. 'Frozen Gardians' is for all of the 'Jelsa' (JackxElsa) fans._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Vi, Caitlyn and Ahri had went down to the dining room for breakfast. It was made by some of the greatest cooks in the country. They actually work for Naruto, they were part of his army during the war. They needed something to do so he started a group which had schools and job placement in it as well. (_sort of like Ranma did for his 'Helljumpers' in the 'Fight for Life' series._) Once they got their education and skill, they went right back to Naruto to show their loyalty to him and Ahri.

Yasuo; the Unforgiven, had found work with Naruto as a head chef and he enjoyed it.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was in the back on the waterfall going through katas, he was wearing a blindfold and focusing his powers on the area around him like Master Yi and Lee Sin taught him. He was in a pair of white kung fu pants and belt as well. He was going through some extinct katas and martial art moves.

Unknown to him, he was targeted by someone, she was in leather pants, tank top, boots and gauntlets. She had notched an arrow, aimed right for Naruto and fired it. The arrow flew true to Naruto's head as his back was to her and he quickly spun around and plucked it out of the air just shy from his head. "Hmm, she's here." He said softly, "that's five hundred Ashe." He raised his voice, "you know what to do." He heard a growl and footsteps on to the gravel pathway.

"How do you do that?" She said.

"Now you know better than to ask me that." He said, he leapt off the waterfall on to the hot springs and walked over to where she was after removing his blindfold. "Five hundred push ups." So, the 'Frost Archer' got down on to the pathway and started doing her punishment. "When you're done, you can soak in the spring."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said, as he went in to the inn.

* * *

Meanwhile Ahri, Vi and Caitlyn were finishing up breakfast as Naruto walked in, they looked over to him. "Good Morning Naruto-kun," they said as Ahri got up and pounced on top of him, knocking him to the floor. Then she kissed him passionately, after that, she helped him up and was all over him.

"Hey now," he said. "Could you at least wait until I take my shower?" Ahri pouted and nodded, "okay. I'll be back," with that he left to take his shower.

* * *

Meanwhile a young woman had came into the inn, she was around 15, had reddish-brown hair, amber eyes, in a blue dress, white stockings, flats and a brown over cloak. She was carrying a patchworked teddy bear and a duffle bag. Ahri had came in to see her. "ANNIE." She said as she grabbed her in a tight hug. "You grew up!"

"Hello Ahri." She said, "where have you been? We thought you were dead."

"Well, I was travelling after the after the first war, I was summoned by someone and was sealed into a woman and for three generations I was sealed into people. Then I met Naruto, he had a very hard life. So hard, it makes yours look like kittens and rainbows."

"Oh wow," Annie said, "well, you've been there for him."

"Of course I have," Ahri smiled. "Now, let's get you a room."

* * *

Back in Konoha, there was a meeting of the shinobi clan heads. Tsunade was pacing back and forth in front of them. "What are we going to do Tsunade?" Said Homura.

"We are going to have to strip Sasuke of the hokage title." She said.

"WHAT?" He screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"It's Either That Or The Fire Lord Gets Your Head!" She said, "Now, I don't want to piss him off more than he already is! As you can see, the council is half gone and it's the part that voted you in as Hokage." Just then Danzo started speak up.

"Tsunade…" He said.

"WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY YOU ARE STILL ALIVE? **IT'S BECAUSE OF ME!**" She took a deep breath, "For Some Strange Reason I Respect You Because You Were My Great Uncle's Student. But You Have Pissed The Fire Lord Off, that's why you only have one arm and eye." Danzo, sat back down and stayed quiet.

"Hime-chan," started Jariya. "We, uh… found the gaki." Everyone looked at him.

"Well?" She said, "where is he?" Jariya gulped.

"That's the thing, he went over the 'Wall'."

"The 'Wall' as in…?" she said.

"The Western Wall," everyone gasped. No one from the East went West no matter how powerful they were.

"So, I guess it would be too much to ask you to go West and look for him?" Said Tsunade, Jariya quickly nodded.

"Tsunade, I'd rather burn all of my 'Icha-Icha' than go there." When he said that everyone paled, he was serious.

"Tsunade, I'll go and bring him back." Said Sasuke.

"No, because three things might happen. You'll kill him, he kills you or you die on the way." She said, "plus there is no guarantee he'll come back with you. Not after everything we did to him."

"So we can't do anything?" Asked Sakura, who had to watch as her own mother's head was taken. She was lucky her own head wasn't.

"Nothing , it's over." Said Tsunade, "our best bet is to hope anyone can give us any information about him."

"All we need to do is tell him that there are no hard feelings and have him return." She said, "this is his home and…"

"And How Are You Going To Send The Message Out Sakura?" Asked Jariya, "I don't think you heard me. HE WENT OVER THE WALL!" Sakura eeped and shut up, "this doesn't look good for us. Even if he does come back, he'll have us by the balls."

"We are officially screwed thanks to the Uchiha." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey! This Isn't My Fault!" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, you didn't rape the Diyamo's daughter?" Said Choji, "did she really wanted it?" Sasuke sat back down and shut up.

"Meeting adjourned," said Tsunade. Everyone left, Jariya started talking to Tsunade.

"So what are we going to do hime?"

"Tch, I don't know." She said, "I do not know."

TBC

* * *

A/N: 1064 words, pretty good. So, now Konoha is screwed and Naruto isn't going to help them. This is an AU, that's why Jiraya's alive.

I want to thank, 'Hell is fun 21' for actually bringing this story with his idea.


End file.
